FIG. 1 schematically shows a drive circuit of a pixel of an AMOLED (active matrix organic light emitting diode) display device. The drive circuit has a 2T1C structure. As shown in FIG. 1, T1 is a switching transistor; T2 is a drive transistor; Cst is a grayscale storage capacitor; OLED is an organic light emitting diode; ELVDD is a drive signal; and ELVSS is a reference signal. When a scanning line G outputs a scanning signal and the switching transistor T1 is turned on, a grayscale data signal Vdata charges the grayscale storage capacitor Cst via the switching transistor T1. When the grayscale storage capacitor Cst is charged to a predetermined value, the drive transistor T2 is turned on, and the drive signal ELVDD enables the organic light emitting diode OLED to emit light through the drive transistor T2.
After the AMOLED display device is shut down, a natural discharge process of a data voltage Vdada output by a source drive chip is very slow, which affects a discharge speed at node A. Moreover, when the AMOLED display device is shut down, a continuous and effective turn-on voltage of a scanning drive chip cannot be ensured. As a result, the switching transistor T1 is turned off before the data voltage Vdada at the node A completely discharges, which blocks a discharge path of a voltage at the node A and further affects a discharge process at the node A. Consequently, a shutdown residual image occurs.